A Monkey and a Psycho
by PplusAforever
Summary: Psych/Monk story after the end of Psych season 8
1. Chapter 1

A Monkey and a Psycho

My second Psych story (which will definately beat the first one I wrote) but this time, with Adrian Monk thrown into the mix.

San Francisco. Home of the Golden Gate Bridge and... well, that's about all Shawn Spencer knew it had. He strode along the beach, enjoying the beauty that the beach contained on top of its sands: his fiancee Juliet O'hara. They strolled hand in hand, in silence, across the white sand, merely enjoying each other's company. That was, until they found they found the note. The note that shouldn't have been there.

Adrian Monk shuddered as he walk down the street next to his assisstant and friend, Natalie Teiger.

"Natalie, you need to tell that man about his pants."

Monk pointed in the direction of him.

"What' wrong with his pants?"

"I can see his underwear! Here, I'll just go pull them up. Wait, no, no, I don't have my gloves. Natalie, go pull them up''

Natalie cracked a small smile.

"Mr. Monk, he is fully aware that his pants are down."

"Then why doesn't he fix them? Any normal man would fix their pants. We should probably call the asylum."

Natalie rolled her eyes and dragged Adrian along.

"Come on, Mr. Monk, nobody is fixing anybody's pant, or calling the asylum."

They arrived at the crime scene, eventually, after stopping for every little thing that bothered the detective.

"Hello, Mr. Monk," Chief Karen Vick greeted him

"Where's Stottlemeyer?"

"He retired, remember? You've already worked a case without him!"

"I thought that was temporary!"

Natalie through her hands up, almost in dispair.

"Listen, Monk, we've got a bit of a situation on our hands, that I personally know we shouldn't have."

"Well, what is it?"

Karen stepped back to reveal an ariel shot of the beach taped to a dead body. Written in it, in giant block letters was a message unmistakingly aimed at him

"A Monkey and a Psycho, one haunted by its past

Will join forces together, to make a team, at last

The Psycho knows how to play,

The Monkey will learn the way,

I will kill somebody every day.

Love, Yang

A/N cliffhanger already. Review if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Shawn and Juliet raced to their call. Shawn picked up his phone to call Chief Vick, but instead recieved call from her.

"Spencer, we've got a mess on our hands."

"Let me guess, Yang?"

"Yes. I don't even care how you know. Meet me down on the Corner of Fourth. We have the first victim."

Shawn hit the red end button.

"Jules, corner of fourth"

Juliet put on the emrgancy lights, making her way there. Shawn called Gus.

"Gus! Hey, Buddy! We've got a case! Corner of fourth. Seems like a good one"

They arrived at the scene. Shawn clapped his hands together.

"Okay, everybody, what is this man doing here?"

He pointed at Monk, who had a look of contempt in his eye.

"No, no, no! Not him again! He added nothing to the last case we did!"

"Actually, I was the one who gave you the lead"

"Ha! I bet you can't name the lead!"

"Let's see, the cup of coffee appeared to not have a lipstick stain, suggesting that the killer was male, and probably would have been gay, since he was drinking in a man's apartment, but I showed that the cup was a phony, and the real cups they had used that night were in the bedroom. For those of you not on that case, it does not matter if you understood that."

Shawn gave Adrian a smirk.

"You got lucky"

"Listen, men. We have a serious murder case here. Act your age!" Chief Vick exploded.

Just then, a blue Toyota Echo pulled up.

"Gus! You found another Blueberry!"

Burton "Gus" Guster was Shawn's childhood bestfriend.

"No, actually it's my company car."

"Come on, Son! You quit pharmaceutical sales!"

"I know, but my new job obviously liked this car too."

"Hmm. Oh well. Anyway, Gus, it would appear we have another Yang case."

Gus' eyes widened.

"I'm off this case! I'm so off! I'm not working with a dead killer!"

"Come on, Gus!"

Gus crossed his arms.

"Nope"

"Would you do it for a Burton snack?"

Gus clicked his tongue.

"That's not even clever"

"Fine, be off! You can be offer than Ferris Beuller in Ferris Beuller's day off!"

Karen Vick sighed, and explained the note and the Yang case to Monk. Next, Shawn removed the note he had found.

Hickory Dickory Dock

Time clicks off the clock

The sun shines gold

You must be bold

In order to quickly save the Jock

Yang

"This means nothing to me. Most of her things usually do. Plus, this isn't even the way she usually rhymes. You?"

Monk nodded

"Actually, yes. There was news about A football player who went missing. He goes to one of the high schools here. His name is Miles Freeway."

Shawn and Gus snickered.

"I'll bet he gets more miles on the free way"

Juliet threw her hands up exasperated.

"Seriously? Grow up, Guys! What is this about gold and being bold?"

Shawn thought for a moment, putting his hand to his head

"Woah, the spirits are telling me something. Dolden dates Dridge? No, Bolten mates Blidge? No, I got it! Golden Gate bridge! And Yang said quickly save the jock, so she must mean during rush hour, which is in... right now!"

Everybody hurried to a car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Guys, I see him!" Gus shouted, pointing as well.

"Wait, I thought you were off this case. You can't jump off and then jump back on!"

"Yes I can, Shawn, if I want to"

"No, I'm supposed to force you back on!"

"Well I got back on anyway"

"That's not in the rules!"

Gus raised his eyebrows as if to say I don't care.

"I don't care!" He said "I'm changing the rules, so you can suck it!"

"I will not suck it!"

"You're going to have to. I changed the rules"

Gus parked the car, and they got out and stood next to the others.

"How do we get up there?" Gus asked, "He's at the top!"

Karen thought for a moment.

"Stop all traffic, and get the fire department down here. And bring an ambulance as well"

She barked out orders. And officer stopped the cars, as another made the 911 call.

"Chief, what do we do right now?" Juliet inquired.

"As of right now, we wait. Unless you have the tools to climb up there. The fire department should have the proper equipment."

So they waited. The firemen came, and brought the man down. The only problem: the man was a mannequin. A note, of course, was attached

You now know the object of this chase

But you will never win if you continue at this pace

The man you seek is at my Royal Tower

To find him, you will have to muster up some Power.

If you do not find him before five

Then he certainly will not be there when you arrive.

Chief Vick handed the paper to Adrian.

"Analyze this. Spencer, use your psychic gift"

Monk looked over it.

"Royal Tower and the word Power are capitalized. This Yang character could be trying to give us subtle hints to something."

Juliet perked up.

"Of course! They just opened up a new community theater. It's called Royal Tower! They have Austin Powers leading in their latest production."

Shawn and Gus laughed.

"Wow, my gosh, Jules. You are so off!" Shawn snickered.

Gus chimed in. "We'll let you know, Austin Powers is a spy, from Goldmember, who shags people. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have time for community theater!"

Gus looked at Shawn, and this time they doubled over.

Juliet tried to stay calm. The others, too.

"Shawn, Gus. The Austin Powers you are referring to is a fictional character from a fictional movie. He is played by an actor."

This set Shawn and Gus off in a new set of laughter.

"Jules, they pass it off that way so no one believes he exists! Looks like they have you suckered!"

Monk raised his hand.

"Excuse me, I don't know this Austin Powers. What movies did you say he was from?"

Shawn and Gus stared at him.

"Listen!" Juliet screamed, "We have thiry minutes to get to the theater! Now get the everloving-"

Some on the rest that followed would make even a sailor man sound educated.

They arrived at an empty theater. They looked around, but didn't find anything.

"I don't understand, he, or a note, should be here."

Juliet complained.

"We must be missing something," Monk said helpfully.

Karen shook her head.

"We've searched this place already."

Shawn concentrated on the last note.

Muster up some Power...

His finger shot to his head.

"Oh my- I'm getting something!"

A/N I have another story I'm focusing on, but I will continue to update this one.


	4. Chapter 4

"On the stage! Muster up some Power! Yang wants us to act like our superspy. Put yourself in his place!" Shawn yelled.

"Yes!" Chief Vick exclaimed, "Everyone on the stage. See what you can find."

The group all spread out across the stage, minus Monk.

"Come on, Mr. Monk, we need your eyes!"

"I can't do it, Natalie, the stairs creaked. That means they're weak. They'd fall on me."

Shawn scoffed.

"Yeah right! Juliet made it up just fine. Uh, I mean-"

Shawn realized his mistake too late. Juliet gave him the evil eye.

"O'Hara, Spencer, focus!"

Monk turned around.

"I'm not going up- oh my- I see him! Up there in the balcony!"

Juliet reacted the fastes, reaching for her gun, and running for the stairs. The figure in the balcony turned, and jumped straight through the wall.

"Come on, Gus! After her!"

Shawn sprinted in the same direction, with Gus lagging behind.

"Seriously, Gus?"

Shawn panted

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only white man with a black best friend slower than him!"

Gus clicked his tongue

"That's the worst black stereotype you've said in a while!"

His voice, too, came out in heavy breaths.

"No, the worst stereotype was yesterday, when I wouldn't let you hold my wallet because you were black."

"Oh yeah! It's not like you have any money for me to steal anyway! Besides, you're the person that takes 8 years to get the girl and propose. That's the longest ever!"

"Not true! Remember when Jason Segel proposed to Amy Adams. They'd been dating for 10 years!"

"That doesn't coutn! The Muppets was a fictional movie!"

"Based off a true story! Everyone knows that."

Ahead, the figure turned right into an alley. Shawn and Gus followed, turning into an empty alley.

"What the-"

"Shawn!"

They turned, to see Henry Spencer standing behind them.

"Dad?"

"You left Santa Barabra with barely and explanation, and my concious got the better of me. I hate it. But I have to talk to you. This Monk guy you're going against-"

"Wait, you've been chasing me?"

"Well, I came into town, asked around and found out you were at the theater, so I came over and saw you race out. I followed you here. But that's beside the point. This Adrian Monk has solved just as many, if not more, cases than you. He has your gift, Shawn, the only difference is, he's licensed."

"Dad, I am too. I got my license last year."

"Printing a license from doesn't count. I'm serious. You've stepped up into the real game now. The people here don't already love you. If they find out you're faking the psychic thing..."

With that, he turned away.

"That's exactly what I thought. A fraud."

Shawn and Gus gulped and turned around again...

A/N look for updates on weekends. School has started, so weekdays will be harder.


	5. Chapter 5

"On the stage! Muster up some Power! Yang wants us to act like our superspy. Put yourself in his place!" Shawn yelled.

"Yes!" Chief Vick exclaimed, "Everyone on the stage. See what you can find."

The group all spread out across the stage, minus Monk.

"Come on, Mr. Monk, we need your eyes!"

"I can't do it, Natalie, the stairs creaked. That means they're weak. They'd fall on me."

Shawn scoffed.

"Yeah right! Juliet made it up just fine. Uh, I mean-"

Shawn realized his mistake too late. Juliet gave him the evil eye.

"O'Hara, Spencer, focus!"

Monk turned around.

"I'm not going up- oh my- I see him! Up there in the balcony!"

Juliet reacted the fastes, reaching for her gun, and running for the stairs. The figure in the balcony turned, and jumped straight through the wall.

"Come on, Gus! After her!"

Shawn sprinted in the same direction, with Gus lagging behind.

"Seriously, Gus?"

Shawn panted

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only white man with a black best friend slower than him!"

Gus clicked his tongue

"That's the worst black stereotype you've said in a while!"

His voice, too, came out in heavy breaths.

"No, the worst stereotype was yesterday, when I wouldn't let you hold my wallet because you were black."

"Oh yeah! It's not like you have any money for me to steal anyway! Besides, you're the person that takes 8 years to get the girl and propose. That's the longest ever!"

"Not true! Remember when Jason Segel proposed to Amy Adams. They'd been dating for 10 years!"

"That doesn't coutn! The Muppets was a fictional movie!"

"Based off a true story! Everyone knows that."

Ahead, the figure turned right into an alley. Shawn and Gus followed, turning into an empty alley.

"What the-"

"Shawn!"

They turned, to see Henry Spencer standing behind them.

"Dad?"

"You left Santa Barabra with barely and explanation, and my concious got the better of me. I hate it. But I have to talk to you. This Monk guy you're going against-"

"Wait, you've been chasing me?"

"Well, I came into town, asked around and found out you were at the theater, so I came over and saw you race out. I followed you here. But that's beside the point. This Adrian Monk has solved just as many, if not more, cases than you. He has your gift, Shawn, the only difference is, he's licensed."

"Dad, I am too. I got my license last year."

"Printing a license from doesn't count. I'm serious. You've stepped up into the real game now. The people here don't already love you. If they find out you're faking the psychic thing..."

With that, he turned away.

"That's exactly what I thought. A fraud."

Shawn and Gus gulped and turned around again...

A/N look for updates on weekends. School has started, so weekdays will be harder.


	6. Chapter 6

Carlton Lassiter stood there.

"Lassie! What are you doing here?"

"Don't think I'm here for you. I came to see Detective O'hara."

Shawn nodded

"Understandable. And, ah, this whole "psychic" thing..."

Lassiter eyed both Shawn and Gus.

"There is one reason, and one reason only, that I don't tell anyone you don't have supernatural abilitites. Though I may intensely hate you, you have earned my respect, which is something many people don't get."

Shawn grinned.

"Great, but, uh, you're still going to have to put up with my shanannageens."

"Shenanigans, Shawn."

"I've heard it both ways, Gus"

Lassiter walked away.

"Carlton! I can't say that I'm not surprised to see you here!"

Cheif Vick greeted him warmly.

"Yes Chief, well I came up here to check on you and O'hara"

He gave her an awkward hug, then moved to Juliet.

"While you're up here, Carlton," Juliet began, "We've got another Yang situation."

"What? She's dead?"

They filled him in in the day's events. He ground his teeth together.

"Have you found any other notes?"

"Just one!" Monk called, stepping out of the theater.

Enter Papa Spencer from stage left

Enter Lassiter from rignt

Put 2 back with 4 and throw 1in

in order to have sight

I always have a theme

I always play a game

It is a chance for one to be redeemed.

Juliet recognized part of the soluution immediately.

"She's telling us that we have to get back together. Chief Vick and I left. 2. The rest of y'all need to be here. Shawn, Gus, Carlton and Henry. Shawn, can you call your dad and tell him he needs to leave Santa Barbara now?"

"Don't worry, Jules, he's here already."

"Well then, we throw in one. Mr. Monk, how would you like to be part of our family?"

A/N i know it's been a while since and update, but y'all needed one. This is one of those few stories that I'm just making up as I go along, so naturally those types take longer to create. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
